Stuck Together
by WritingGirl92
Summary: The Cullen boys have gone and gotten themselves in trouble again, and Carlisle leaves them together to sort out their problems before dishing out their punishment. Contains disciplinary spanking. If you don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own the Twilight series**

**This is pre-twilight, so no Bella**

**A/N: This is a discipline spanking story so if you don't like it, don't read it!**

Jasper's POV:

"I cannot believe you boys! You know better!" Carlisle lectures angrily as he drags Emmett and Edward to his office by their arms. I follow right behind him with my head bowed. I know we're in hot water, and the last thing I want to do is upset Carlisle more than he already is. Edward and Emmett don't have the same outlook on our situation, though.

"I didn't do shit! It was all Emmett!" Edward protests as he yanks against Carlisle's grip. Carlisle's fingers simply wrap tighter around Edward's bicep.

"That's a God damn lie and you know it!" Emmett hisses back.

"Watch your language!" He scolds them both.

We finally reach the office, and Carlisle lets go of Edward's arm. He opens the door and pulls Emmett in front of him. He doesn't hesitate in whooping his ass. Emmett simply clenches his jaw and takes it.

"All three of you know better. I expect more out of you!" Carlisle says. Emmett grumbles something under his breath, and Carlisle quickly turns him around so they're face to face. Carlisle keeps his composure when he speaks to Emmett, but we all know it's more of a challenge for Emmett to repeat himself than it is anything else. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Emmett scowls.

"Nothing, what?"

"Nothing _sir_." Emmett replies, glaring at Edward. Again, Carlisle spins him around. He lands three more hard smacks to the seat of Emmett's jeans, then gives him a slight push into the office.

"Edward." Carlisle looks over at Edward and gestures for him to come over with a curl of his finger. Edward stays where he is with his arms crossed over his chest. "Edward, do not test me. Come over here now."

"I didn't do anything!" Edward huffs.

"I saw what happened, Edward!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

Carlisle clenches his jaw and within a blink of an eye, he grabs Edward, pulls him over to the door and starts busting his ass just like he did with Emmett. Unlike Emmett, Edward doesn't hold still. He moves his hips in a pathetic attempt to avoid Carlisle swats. It's all in vain, though. Carlisle hits his mark every time.

"This is so unfair!" Edward whines.

"Be quiet and stay still!" Carlisle demands. Edward doesn't listen to Carlisle's verbal communication, but he definitely was listening to Emmett's mental communication.

"Screw you, Emmett!" He hisses into the office. Emmett growls back, and Carlisle gives Edward an extra hard smack in response.

"Stay out of his head, Edward!"

I shift awkwardly on my feet. Edward's punishment is lasting longer than Emmett's, and it's no secret that it's all self-inflected. Finally, Carlisle lands the final three smacks and gives Edward the same gently push into the office with Emmett. I step forward as soon as Edward takes a few more steps into the office. Carlisle lets out a sigh.

"Thank you for taking responsibility, Jasper." He says in a calmer voice. I give him a slight nod before he turns me around and start busting my tail. I close my eyes, grit my teeth and take it. With my jeans still on, his smacks are slightly softened, but not enough to keep the sting away.

"You started this." Edward growls under his breath to Emmett.

"Edward," Carlisle pauses for a moment and shoots a warning look into the office. A second later his attention is back on me and the palm of his hand is back against my ass. It's only three smacks, though, and soon he nudges me into the office as well.

"Carlisle, he-" Emmett starts to say, but Carlisle uses his firm warning look to quiet him.

"I don't want to hear what excuses any of you have come up with," He says with his finger pointed at us.

"But Carlisle, it wasn't my fault!" Edward complains.

"Edward, do _not_ give me any lip." Carlisle responds. His look is still in his upset father mode. "I am so disappointed with all three of you. You know better. Now, I'm leaving the three of you down here for a few moments, and I better not hear any fighting or I'll come back down and not wait to bust your tails. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I nod quickly. Edward and Emmett just glare at each other.

"Emmett, Edward!" Carlisle snaps at them. They both look over to him and grudgingly nod. Carlisle turns on his heal and heads to the door, but pauses in the doorway. "Remember what I just told you. No fighting."

He shuts the door and the tension in the air is as thick as can be. We can hear Carlisle's footsteps going through the basement and up the stairs. As soon as the door above the steps are closed, Emmett starts his complaining.

"Great! Now I'm stuck with you two in this nasty ass basement!"

I sigh and lean against the wall. Everyone hates this new house. It only has three bedrooms upstairs, which means someone had to take the basement bedroom. It caused a lot of arguing, so Carlisle and Esme took it just to stop the bickering. The basement bedroom is the largest, but it smells damp and dusty even though we all worked hard at scrubbing it clean. The office was originally the laundry room, so Carlisle's desk is right in front of a washer and dryer. It's hard for him to get anything down when we're coming in and out of his space with our clothes. The living room is tiny, there is only one bathroom with a shower, and the property is the smallest piece of land that Carlisle has ever purchased. The woods off of the property only houses small animals, so hunting is not fun anymore. Basically, everything about this place sucks, and it's my fault that we had to move here.

"And do you really think I'm happy to be stuck with _you_?" Edward shoots back.

I groan and slide down the wall until I'm sitting on the floor. Being stuck together down here will probably result in a war that Maria's army couldn't even handle.

**So here's a new story. What do you guys think? Any thoughts of what the boys did to get in so much trouble? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own the Twilight series**

**A/N: This is a discipline spanking story so if you don't like it, don't read it!**

"You're the one who got us into this mess!" Edward hisses to Emmett.

"Really? Me? Because I remember you starting it!" Emmett snaps back.

"Guys, don't make Carlisle come back down here. Remember what he said?" I sigh.

"Shut up, Jasper!" They both yell. I sigh and they continue to argue.

They both started it. Edward was in a pissy mood and so was Emmett. We were heading back to the house after hunting, and the two of them got in an argument about the rooms again. Edward was complaining about not having enough space for a piano, and Emmett was complaining about having to hear Edward complain. They started making some cheap jabs at each other, but things turned physical when Emmett told Edward that he didn't even need room because he's "too damn prudish to get dirty" with anyone. Edward technically threw the first punch, but it was Emmett who landed the first punch. They were ready to tear each other apart, and when teeth started snapping, I stepped in. I tried to pull Edward away from Emmett, but I was catching the poorly aimed punches. After taking the fourth elbow to the gut and a fifth punch to my jaw, I started fighting back. It was a dumb move and I knew that, but I joined in anyways. Carlisle was outside and pulling us all apart in a split second. As soon as I saw him, I wiggled out of Emmett's headlock, dodged Edward's punches and kicks, and stepped away from the fight. Carlisle had to physically pull Edward and Emmett apart. I knew we were in hot water. I hate disappointing Carlisle. The least I owe him is complete obedience, he did give my mate and I a proper home after all, and it kills me when I can't even give him what is owed.

"You were the one who wouldn't stop running your mouth!" Emmett growls.

"You're the one who started talking shit!"

"If you would just stop whining about everything-"

"Boys!" Carlisle snaps and flings the door open. I jump to my feet, shocked that I was so focused on Emmett's and Edward's arguing to not hear Carlisle come downstairs. He points to the couch. "I told you I didn't want to hear any arguing. Bend over the couch!"

I scramble to the couch and kneel on the floor in front of it so my torso is bent over the cushions. We had to leave our last home so quickly that Carlisle left his bookshelves in the house. He hates thing being unorganized, but didn't yet have the proper storage for his books and medical journals, so they were currently stacked nearly around the room and on the spare space of his desk. That left no room for any of us to bend over the desktop, so the couch had to do. Emmett grumbled under his breath as he kneels next to me. I hear Carlisle pull a drawer open. I sigh and hang my head. It's the strap.

"Now, Edward." Carlisle demands. Slowly, Edward joins us. The couch is just long enough for all three of us to be bent over it, but we're shoulder to shoulder. Edward and Emmett start to growl at each other when their arms touch, but Carlisle is over in a second. He leaned between them and hissed something in their ear so quietly that I struggled to hear it, but it got them to stop. Next, Carlisle stood up and walked over to me. I held my breath when I felt his hand set on my back, knowing I'm about to get my first taste of that damned strap.

"Because you obeyed me and we're not part of the argument, you will not be included in this punishment." He tells me. I let out a sigh of relief. He lifts his hand off of my back and points to the far wall. "Go stand against the wall and keep quiet."

"Yes sir." I answer quickly and spring to my feet. As soon as I'm up, Emmett scoots over to my place. I rush to the wall and keep my head down.

"What did I tell you two?" Carlisle asks.

"No arguing." They both mumble.

"And what did I tell you would happen if I heard arguing?"

"You'd bust our tails."

"Right."

Emmett gets his first. Ten harsh snaps of the strap meet the seat of his jeans, making him groan. Carlisle goes right to Edward afterward and does the same to him. Edward whimpers with every smack. Once he gets his ten, he breaths out a deep sigh.

"Jasper," Carlisle waves me over as he moves to set the strap on his desk. He points to the empty space between Edward and Emmett. I hold back my own sigh and return to the couch. A nod from Carlisle makes me kneel over the couch again. "You three have no choice but to work out whatever it is that is causing all of this arguing, and you better do it without fighting and without moving from this couch. I'm going back upstairs, but my original words still stand. Anymore arguing and the offenders will be getting extra licks. Understood?"

"Yes sir." We all mumble. Edward reaches back and rubs his butt. Carlisle leaves the room without another word, and I'm a little concerned with his idea of us working it out. It's Edward and Emmett who want to argue, and I'm stuck between them now.

"Great!" Emmett groans. "This is just great!"

"You're telling me." I mumble back.

This will be an interesting day.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series**

**A/N: This is a discipline spanking story so if you don't like it, don't read it!**

No one says for about an hour. We just stay bent over, looking at the back of the couch. The tension between us is taking form as a deafening silence. The girls are out, so it's only Carlisle upstairs. He comes down once and I expect it's to whoop us for not talking out our problem, but he goes to his room instead of the office.

"I don't hear any talking!" He says before making his way back upstairs. Emmett sighs.

"This sucks."

"Big time." I agree.

"If you weren't talking shit we wouldn't be in this mess." Edward mumbles.

"Maybe if you weren't such a whiner we wouldn't be in this mess." Emmett shoots back.

"I am not a whiner!"

"Yeah, right." Emmett scoffs, causing Edward to growl.

"You've done nothing but whine since we moved in!"

"Only because this is the worst house Carlisle could possible pick!"

"It's my fault, not Carlisle's." I say quickly. I can't let him blame Carlisle for this. "I was the one who messed up and put us here."

"Well he could have found something better." Edward says bitterly. "This place is so small."

"It's nothing like home." Emmett adds on. I sigh. The last house felt more like home than any other house we've had. "It smells funky. And why the hell did he get a house with one shower for seven people?"

"He's trying to make it home, though. And he did agree to take the basement so we didn't have too." I remind them.

"There's no room for anything. And the property is too small." Edward continues to bitch, then shoots me a harsh look.

"I'm not bitching!"

"Stay out of my head." I snap back.

"If you would just mind your own business," Emmett says with a scowl, looking over at Edward. "Things would be so much easier around here. You're always starting shit with things you weren't suppose to know."

"Do you really think I like knowing everything that goes on in everyone's mind?" Edward snaps back. His anger sky rockets. "You're a fucking pervert, Emmett! Your wife is a bitch-"

"Don't talk about Rosalie like that!" Emmett growls. Edward ignores him.

"Jasper, you never stop! You're mind could be used as a torture devise. And that paired with your damn empath shit is enough to drive someone mad!"

I turn and look at him with my brow pulled together.

"Alice is-" he starts to say, but is cut off by another growl, one from me.

"Don't you dare say a thing about her!" I warn. "Say one thing about my Alice and I swear to God, I'll tear you apart."

"Jasper!" Carlisle's agitated voice calls from the upstairs level. We all suck in a quick breath and hold it for a moment as we listen for the direction of Carlisle's footsteps. He doesn't head to the stairs, though. I lower my voice as I deliver another threat to Edward so Carlisle can't hear me.

"I don't care what Carlisle does to me for it, you will regret talking bad about Alice."

Edward rolls his eyes, one side of his lip slightly pulled up in an agitated scowl.

"You two have absolutely no idea what it's like to constantly hear everything everyone is thinking." He says with a shake of his head. I scoff.

"Yeah, right. You have it real rough." I scoff.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series**

**A/N: This is a discipline spanking story so if you don't like it, don't read it!**

"You two have absolutely no idea what it's like to constantly hear everything everyone is thinking." He says with a shake of his head. I scoff.

"Yeah, right. You have it real rough."

Edward opens his mouth to speak, but he doesn't say anything once we hear Carlisle's footsteps above us. We all sigh when he walks towards the basement door and heads down the steps.

"Jasper, Edward," Carlisle says as he comes into the office. Edward sighs again and drops his head, but I stay facing him, just in case he wants to say something else about my Alice. "What did I tell you boys?"

"Not to argue." Edward mumbles.

"I would think you boys would know by now."

He comes back over and picks up the strap. Edward clasps his hands on the back of his head. Carlisle puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You know better than to use such foul language, especially when you're speaking of a family member." He says. Edward nods bitterly. Carlisle moves his hand from Edward's shoulder to mine. "And I have made it clear that violence and threats of violence will not be tolerated, correct Jasper?"

"Yes sir." I say.

"I'm surprised by your behavior, Jasper. Violence is what got you three into this mess to begin with."

"I'm not letting him talk bad about Alice." I say firmly, earning me a surprised look from Carlisle.

"I understand that, but a threat of violence will not go unpunished."

"Fine." I shrug. "But you would have done the same if he was saying things about Esme."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, the room tenses even more. Carlisle's grip on my shoulder tightens, and Emmett looks over at me with wide eyes. Edward simply shakes his head.

"You, come with me." Carlisle says firmly as he walks away from the couch. I push myself to my feet and follow Carlisle out the door, the strap still in his hand. I leave with my head high. I refuse to be ashamed of sticking up for my mate. I can hear Emmett whispering to Edward behind me.

"He's really gonna get it now."

**Sorry for such the short chapter. Any predictions? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jasper, in the years you have been in our family, how many times has Esme been spoken to in a disrespectful way?" Carlisle asks me with his hands on his hips. The strap stays in his fist, the leather gently swaying into his thigh due to the sudden movement.

"A handful of times." I answer. Edward and Rosalie can be quiet disrespectful at times, and once they are angered, anyone is a target for their angry words, even Esme.

"And how many times have I ripped apart a family member because of it?"

"Never."

"How many times did I threaten to rip apart a family member because of it?"

"Never, sir." I sigh.

"Then do not try to justify your actions by saying-" Carlisle starts to say, but we can hear Emmett and Edward whispering in the office to each other about how bad of a whooping I'm going to get. Carlisle steps around me and opens the door. They instantly shut up. He tells them that they have no business discussing my punishment before shutting the door and turning his attention back to me. With his hands on his hips, he looks at me with pure disappointment. It kills me to see that look. "Come with me."

He turns on his heels and heads up the steps. Edward whispers to Emmett as I follow behind.

"Because Carlisle is going to really whoop him and wants to save some of his pride."

"Edward!" Carlisle sighs. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Meet me by the old hickory tree on the property line. I will be out there in a moment."

"Yes sir." I mumble and step around him to make my way to my new destination. Carlisle goes back in the office and tells Edward to stay out of his head and to not share private thoughts. Three hard cracks echo through the house, followed by Edward's cry. He gets a fourth lick for using foul language when talking about Rosalie, Carlisle explains before a final crack is heard. Edward screams again, and I run to the hickory tree.

There's no doubt now that it's my turn to get my ass worn out.

oOoOo

Carlisle chuckles as he looks up at the tree branches of the hickory tree. After waiting ten minutes for him on the ground, I decided to climb up to wait for him. I'm sitting on a branch, my back against the trunk, one leg hanging over. I stand to jump down and meet him on the ground, but he tells me to stay there. I sit back down and after he drops the strap on the ground, Carlisle jumps onto the same branch that I'm setting on. After he walks over to me, he sits down a few inches from my feet.

"Nice view." He says as he scans the property. I nod.

"It is."

"What made you climb up here?"

"I like being able to see everything."

"So you can watch for others?" Carlisle asks and looks at me. I nod. "I figured that's why."

"Old habits die hard." I mumble.

"It's not necessarily a _bad_ habit. And it's more of a lifestyle for you instead of a habit."

"You're right." I nod in agreement.

"We do have to talk, son." Carlisle says and turns to face me. I nod again. "I hope you spent your time clearing your head."

"I tried, sir."

"And did you come to any conclusions?"

"Yes."

"Mind sharing it?"

"I've come to the conclusion that I was wrong in the way that I threatened Edward, but not for standing up for my mate. And I've realized that I was wrong for talking back to you when I said you would threaten him the same way as I did if he was talking about Esme."

Carlisle nods.

"I'm sorry I was so disrespectful to you."

"I understand why you were so upset, Edward knows that insulting another one's mate is extremely disrespectful, but you also know that it is not acceptable to threat any of our family members." He says.

"I'm sorry about the specific threat."

"You're trained to fight better than the rest of them, Jasper." Carlisle says. "If tempers flared again, a fight could end much worse than it did today."

I nod again.

"But I do appreciate your attempts to end your brothers bickering."

"I couldn't let them blame you. It's my fault that we moved here."

"Jasper," Carlisle sighs. "It's not your fault. Everyone slips."

"You don't." I say quietly, locking eye contact with him. He sighs again.

"We would have had to move in a few months anyways."

"But we also could have stayed home for a few more months if it wasn't for me."

"Son, don't beat yourself up over this. Accidents happen."

I look over the property again. No matter what he says, I know that it is my fault that we're here. So much would be different if I could just control myself. We wouldn't be in this tiny house, we wouldn't be so homesick, Emmett and Edward and I would not have gotten into a fight and we would not be in trouble right now. But no. I messed it up for all of us.

"I'm getting a whooping, aren't I?" I ask. Carlisle nods yes.

"I will not tolerate threats like that, or back talk. But before we move on to that, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

I think about it for a quick moment. I know if I tell him my worries about me causing all of these problems, he will just lie to me again about how it's not my fault and no one blames me.

"No sir."

"Okay. Come down, then." He slides off the branch and lands lightly on his feet on the ground below. Sighing, I do the same.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do for this punishment, so you'll have to tell me." I remind him as he picks up the strap. I'm really dreading my first meeting with this stupid piece of leather.

"Turn around." He tells me with a twirl of his finger. I do as he says so my back is toward him. "Hands on your knees."

I put my hands on my knees, just like I'm told, and close my eyes as I wait for that dreaded first lick of the strap. Instead, I feel Carlisle's arm wrap around my waist, holding me in place.

"You're getting ten strokes for talking back to me, but more so for threatening your brother. I'm going easy on you since it is your first time getting the strap. But let me tell you, if this happens again you will not be getting any slack. If you threaten to rip apart any family member again, you will get twenty licks just for that. Extra will also be added for any other unacceptable behavior. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I gulp.

"Good. We're going to start now."

I held my breath as I hear the strap whistle through the air before it cracks against the seat of my jeans. My jaw clenches as the stinging flares. Three seconds pass before another lick comes. I bite my lip to keep from yelling.

Three more seconds pass, and once again the strap is meeting with my ass, only this time Carlisle doesn't take three seconds to deliver the next lick. It's there in a split second, just making the pain worse. Five more licks come crashing down without any pause. I dig my heel into the ground and bit my lip, but my ass is throbbing. Tears fill my eyes, and I instantly realize why Edward and Emmett (usually) straighten up when Carlisle threatens to use to strap as punishment. I couldn't imagine taking twenty licks at once. I whimper and my lips quiver.

"This will not happen again, correct?" Carlisle asks once we only have two more to go.

"No sir!" I choke out and start to sob. He waits five seconds this time before delivering the ninth smack, then the final one only two seconds after.

"You're done, son." Carlisle says as he takes his arm from around my waist. I slowly stand up, rubbing my tender backside as I do.

"That hurt more that I was expecting." I admit with my head bowed.

"That's the point, Jasper. That's why it is only used to correct extreme behavior." He says and wraps his arm around my shoulders. He pulls me into a hug and I hide my face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I repeat my apology again. We pull away from each other.

"It's forgiven, son, but you need to also apologize to Edward. I talked to him about his behavior while you were waiting, so you should also be getting an apology." He tells me and pats my shoulder. We head back to the house, and I wince as the stinging proceeds with my movement. I sigh.

I really don't want to face my brothers after this.

**So, I'm not to happy with this chapter, but I couldn't seem to rewrite it in a way that I do like, so I've settled for this. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I make the walk of shame into the office with my head bowed. Emmett and Edward both lock their eyes on me as I return to my place between them. I glance over at Edward.

"I'm sorry I threatened you. That was unacceptable." I apologize. He nods.

"I'm sorry for talking bad about your mates." He says to both Emmett and I. "I was rude."

Now Emmett and I nod to let him know that we accept his apology.

"In going back upstairs. I want you boys to actually talk about what's going on. If I hear any more bickering, you'll be getting more licks." Carlisle says, leaning against the doorway. "Talk it out. Be adults."

"Yes sir." We all mumble.

Carlisle leaves, and the amount of awkward tension in the air is unreal. I keep my eyes low and resist rubbing my sore ass. Edward and Emmett keep their eyes on anything other than one of is. We're like that for a solid three minutes.

"Sucks." Edward says.

"I know this does." Emmett agrees.

"No, I mean the strap. It was Jasper's first time getting it." He says with a hint of sadness in his voice. I glance at him questioningly. "We were both in your shoes at one point. We know it sucks."

"Yeah." I give a slight nod.

"He's gotten more lenient though. He use to pull the strap out for a lot more." Edward sighs. I cock one eyebrow at him. "He was more strict when it it was just me and him."

"More strict?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah. First time he whooped me was for talking back. I was with him for about seven months. It was just a bad week, and I was pushing him on purpose. He was not happy." Edward explains in a mumbled voice. "He busted me up for that."

"Sounds like he wasn't that strict if it took him seven months to get after you. It only took me two." Emmett scoffs.

"I was the first one to join him, so he was trying to cut me some slack because he didn't know if it was rebellion caused by the change or just because I didn't want to listen. By the time you came along, he already changed me, Esme and Rosalie. He knew how to tell the difference from newborn behavior and bratty behavior." Edward sighs. "Anyways, after that he didn't take any of my shit. Once he busted my ass behind the hospital he was working at."

"No way." Emmett shakes his head. "He would never bust you up where people could see."

"It wasn't necessarily where they could see. Nothing was even back there, just a small patch of a lawn that turned into woods. We were at this party the doctors put together on the front lawn. I was being a smart ass, and when he told me I was close to getting a spanking when we got home, I laughed at him. Big mistake." Edward scoffs. "One of the other doctors over heard us, and told him the back of the hospital is a good place to hand out whippings. Carlisle grabbed my arm and drug me back there. Got me with his belt. After that, the strap came. It was expected that you spanked your kids back then and almost everyone did, so no one even questioned it."

"I am glad we're past that point." Emmett says. Edward laughs.

"You mean the paddlings in school?"

"God, yes!" Emmett ducks his head down with a half laugh, half groan. "He whooped me good for that."

"What?" I ask.

"Emmett almost got paddled by our school principal before you and Alice came around. Esme had to come to the school to bail him out." Edward explains with a smirk.

"And boy, was I in trouble." Emmett adds.

"What did you do to get sent to get paddled?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"That's a story for another day, brother."

We all return to looking at the backrest of the couch, and at the same time, we all sigh.

"Well, Carlisle said to talk it out. I don't like the house or the property, and I'm tired of constantly hearing everyone complain in their heads." Edward says quietly, then nudges me with his elbow. "What's bugging you?"

I sigh again. Where do I start?

**So what do you think? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Spill your guts, Jasper." Emmett tells me. "Edward did. It's your turn now."

"Pass." I say, earning a chuckle from Edward and an eye-roll from Emmett.

"It's not truth or dare. You can't pass." Emmett sighs.

"Let him pass. We'll come back to him." Edward says. I nod, surprised that he's defending me. "How about you tell us what's wrong with you?"

"Fine. I'll tell you guys what's wrong." He shifts slightly so he's turned towards us. "This place sucks: the house and the property. There are no good animals. There's nothing to nothing to do around here, and everyone is in a pissy mood. That's what's wrong."

I nod and we wait for him to continue. He just stares at us.

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Well," He shrugs. "That and the fact that Carlisle is going to really tear our asses up for fighting, but I figured that detail as just implied considering the position we're in."

"You lucky bastard." Edward sighs. "I would trade in mind reading for your strength in a heart beat. You don't catch any grief over your strength."

"Hell, I'd trade my gift for nothing in return." I add on.

"I don't catch any grief over it? Do you know how many times Carlisle has busted my ass over me breaking shit?"

"Well that was more in that awkward stage between being considered a newborn and not." Edward says. "It doesn't get you in as much trouble now."

"And it isn't something that causes personal problems. Edward hears things he doesn't want to, and I'm stuck feeling every emotion that runs through this house. Six moods along with my own are a lot to handle." I tell him.

"Is that why you're upset? I thought you could block others emotions?"

I sigh and glance down at the couch.

"It's hard. I was taught to utilize my gift to manipulate others. I had to pay attention to everyone's emotions so I could tell when to attack. It's difficult to turn that off."

"Oh." Emmett says, then gives me a small smile. "Your reasons are better than mine. My reasons are just about this stupid property."

"Don't get me wrong, this property sucks, but I can't really complain about it sense I'm the reason we're stuck here."

Edward groans and Emmett gives me a questioning look.

"Why are you the reason?" Emmett asks.

"Because, I slipped." I explain. He keeps his confused look on his face.

"But we were going to have to leave sooner or later."

"But we could have stayed longer if it wasn't for me."

"I don't get why you're so upset over it. I've slipped before and we've moved because of it. So has Edward. Hell, even Esme has been the cause of a move before. But it happens." He tells me.

"But the last house was more like home than any other place we've been in."

"We'll find another home. We always do."

I shrug and examine the pattern of the couch fabric. We all know everyone hates it here, and it's fact that I'm the reason we had to go. He's just telling me different because he knows Carlisle will come down here and bust his tail if he tells me the truth.

"For Christ sakes, Jasper, let it go!" Edward snaps at me. "He's sincere. Why is it so hard for you to accept that? We're not blaming you."

I glance over at him and shrug.

"Seriously, I don't know how you even handle yourself." He says in a softer tone. "I can get away from your thoughts, but you can't. How the hell do you keep from going crazy?"

"I ask myself that quiet often." I mumble.

"I swear I'm not trying to be mean, but damn, you need to lighten up. The anxiety you put yourself through is unreal."

I shrug. It's nothing I don't know about myself. I can feel both Emmett's and Edward's eyes on me, but I don't say anything to them. I don't really have much to say. We all snap our heads up to the ceiling, though, when we hear Carlisle's footsteps above us.

"Damn it." Edward mumbles and runs his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't saying it to be mean."

"Maybe that's not why he's coming. Can't you read him?" Emmett asks.

"He has me blocked."

The door swings open and the three of us are quiet. He walks over and puts his hand on the back of the couch before speaking.

"Stand up, boys."

**Predictions for the next chapter? Please review!**


End file.
